Business and organizations commonly utilize communication centers such as call centers for the purpose of providing customer support, handling incoming information requests or inquiries, sale of products and policies, billing support, and other such operations. Communication centers may support interactions with customers over a number of different types of communication channels, including, telephone, e-mail, internet, etc.
Typically, communication centers have separate groups of employees for handling different types of requests. For example, there may be a sales group that handles sales, there may be a billing group that handles billing related issues, etc. Some customers may not know which group their particular inquiry fall into and may need to place multiple or repeat communication inquiries to address a need. This generates unnecessary costs and contributes to an unsatisfactory customer experience.